3x11 - Das Leben nach dem Tod - TRANSKRIPT
DIE KONDITORSCHULE – MANHATTAN; TAG Max und Caroline kommen aus dem Aufzug. Caroline sieht auf ihr Handy. Caroline: Ein neuer Rekord, Max. In siebenunddreißig Minuten haben wir es von der Wohnung zur U-Bahn und von dort zur Konditorschule geschafft. Ich hab' nur den BH vergessen und den Tanga falsch rum angezogen. Max: Es gibt beim Tanga kein vorne und hinten. Er soll zwicken. Und dein BH ist sowieso nur Dekoration. Ich krieg' 'n Strafzettel, wenn ich meine Babys nicht richtig anschnalle. (zu einigen Mitschülern) Wir sehen uns drinnen, ich verabschiede mich noch von meiner Frau. (zu Caroline) Dachtest du ich will dich küssen? Caroline: Ja. Ich bin die Frau und du der Ehemann, den ich in meinen Klamotten erwischt hab', aber ich sag' deswegen nichts. Bebe: Morgen, Leute Caroline: Oh, hi Bebe. Bebe: Überrascht, dass ich hier bin, oder? Jeder denkt ich übersteh' keine weitere Nacht. Aber hier bin ich, überrascht von mir selbst! Max: Wie ist es mit jemandem zu arbeiten, der mental so stabil ist wie 'ne Salzstange? Caroline: Nicht so witzig wie du denkst. Aber Bebe ist süß und so finanzieren wir dir die Ausbildung. Max: Gut, bis dann. Caroline: Bis dann. Sie küssen sich zum Abschied. Max: Ich will die Scheidung. Caroline: Bereits eingereicht. VORSPANN DIE KONDITORSCHULE – MANHATTAN; TAG Caroline und Bebe sind im Büro. Max kommt herein. Max: Hey, Frau, ich brauch' fünf Dollar für einen Spatel, den ich zerbrochen habe. Ich hatte gestern einen Gordon Ramsay Moment. Mit dem würd' ich gern mal schlafen. Caroline: Wieso? Er würde dich anschreien und dir sagen, dass du alles falsch machst. Max: Ja, Sex. Caroline: Das Geld ist in meiner Tasche. Max: Yo, Bebe, hast du noch 'ne Pille übrig? Bebe: Nein, ich brauch' alle. Caroline: Oh mein Gott, nein. Max: Was? Ich wollte nur eine. Oder zwei. Um runterzukommen. Um drei werden meine Törtchen bewertet. Caroline: Nein, ich mein' die Todesanzeige hier. Ich kenne diese Frau. Max: Antonia Florentino, 80, verstarb friedlich im Schlaf. Das ist Selbstmord, oder? Caroline: Sie war meine Nanny. Bebe: Sie haben noch 'ne Nanny? Sie Glückliche. Caroline: Sie hat sich um mich gekümmert, als ich klein war. Ich hab' sie so geliebt. Max: Tut mir echt leid. So ging es mir bei meiner alten Nachbarin, Carla. Gekümmert hat sie sich nicht um mich, aber ich durfte als Kind aus ihrem Gartenschlauch trinken. Caroline: An ihrem letzten Tag brachte Antonia mich und eine ungepflegte Nelly Furtado zu den Teen Choice Awards Bebe: Oh, dürfen wir jetzt bei der Arbeit weinen? Ich mach' das sonst im Auto. DAS DINER – WILLIAMSBURG; NACHT Caroline und Max kommen zu ihrer Schicht herein. Caroline: Max, gerade wird mir etwas klar. Das ist das erste mal, das ich hier bin, seit meine Nanny tot ist. Max: Das hast du schon in der Frittenbude gesagt. Und kurz danach hast du's nochmal gesagt, in der anderen Frittenbude. Caroline: Sei doch mal etwas sensibler. Ich hab' geweint, weil meine Nanny tot ist. Und weil unser Trauerbrunch in 'ner Frittenbude war. Earl: Caroline, deine Nanny ist verstorben? Du hast mein Mitgefühl, das ist echt ein Jammer. Aber es gibt nichts Besseres als eine schwarze Beisetzung. Ich hab' noch 'n Kater von der meines Opas 1984. Caroline: Earl, meine Nanny war weiß. Earl: Deine Nanny war weiß? Kind, du warst wirklich reich. Caroline: Hast du Han gesehen? Die Beerdigung ist morgen in Philadelphia, er muss mir frei geben. Earl: Ich dachte, das hätte ich, aber wahrscheinlich war's bloß wieder 'ne Katze. Max: Hey, ich werd' mir auch freinehmen. Ich fahr' mit als moralischer Beistand und um ein Cheese Steak zu essen. Und um die Freiheitsglocke wie 'ne Abrißbirne zu reiten. Han: Hier ist ein völlig durchgeknallter Artikel in Popular Science über weiße Zwerge, schwarze Löcher und Flüssigkeiten. Oh, nein, das war ein Fehler. Caroline: Han, wir brauchen morgen frei. meine Nanny ist gestorben, sie war wie eine Mutter für mich. Han: Aber sie war nicht Ihre Mutter und die Dinervorschrift lautet, Sie kriegen nur frei beim Tod eines Familienmitglieds. Max: Tja, in den Vorschriften steht auch Kein Alkohol während der Schicht, aber... Han: Okay, ja, Ihr könnt gehen, weil es in meiner Kultur sehr wichtig ist, die Älteren zu ehren. Ich hab' mir mein Etagenbett mit 'nem Hundertjährigen geteilt, bis ich 22 war. Max: Waren Sie oben oder waren Sie unten? Han: Oh, ich war immer unten. Oh, nein, das war ein Fehler. Sophie: Hey, Caroline. Ich erhielt die Todesnachricht deiner Nanny, also hab' ich was Schwarzes an. Aus Respekt. Abgesehen davon hab' ich meine Periode. Caroline: Danke, Sophie. Das ist so süß. Max: Ach, ja. Welcher Teil? Sophie: Damals in Polen, als meine Nanny verschieden ist, war ich so tieftraurig, dass ich sie fast nicht essen konnte. Caroline: Du hast deine tote Nanny gegessen? Sophie: Nun, eine Ziege ist eine Ziege. Völlig egal wie du sie bezeichnest, es ist dennoch gutes Ziegenfleisch. Nu ja, ich bin an meinem Tisch. Ich möchte ein Thunfischsandwich und drei Schmerztabletten, bitte. Caroline: Wie kommen wir eigentlich da hin? Oh, Bebe hat doch ein Auto, wir können sie fragen. Max: Ich hab' angst mit ihr in ein Auto zu steigen. Ich hab' ja schon angst mit ihr zu sprechen. Oleg: Ich könnte euch fahren. Wir müssen nur bei meiner Schwester in Bucks County ein unscheinbares Päckchen abholen und möglichst schnell nach Connecticut bringen. Caroline: Oleg, das hört sich illegal an. Was is' in dem Päckchen? Oleg: Nein, es sind nur ein paar Schuhe, gefüllt mit Kokain. Und die Schuhe selbst bestehen aus Haschisch. Caroline: Ich frag' Bebe. Max: Aber ich sitz' hinten. Ich will nicht, dass die Verrückte mich anspringt. IM AUTO – TAG Caroline und Max sitzen auf der Rückbank, Bebe fährt. Auf dem Beifahrersitz sitzt ein Cockerspaniel mit Halskrause. Caroline: Bebe, ich danke Ihnen vielmals, dass Sie uns zur Beerdigung fahren. Wir fahren nur zwanzig, Sie dürfen auch gern schneller fahren. Max: Ja, wir wurden von 'nem Baum überholt. Caroline: Aber am Schönsten finde ich, dass uns Ihr Cockerspaniel - der Ausschlag und Blähungen hat - begleitet. Okay, jetzt fahren wir über 100. Sie dürfen auch gern langsamer fahren. Bebe: Ach, Entschuldigung. Extreme, das ist mein Ding. Ich bin mal für einen Tag nach Tokio gezogen. Caroline: Mich hat's gerade wieder getroffen. Max: Ich befürchte, sie füttert ihn mit Brokkoli. Caroline: Nein, das Antonia wirklich tot ist. Max: Tja, die gute Nachricht ist, dass die Beerdigung um die Ecke von 'nem berühmten Cheese Steak Laden stattfindet. Caroline: Max, zeig etwas Respekt! Max: Was? Ich kannte sie nicht. Für mich wird sie immer die Lady sein, die mich mit 'nem Cheese Steak vereint hat. Caroline: Ich hab' sie nie getroffen, aber ihre Familie wird sich freuen, dass ich auf die Beerdigung gehe. Und zwar aus Respekt. Bebe: Mein Therapeut wird sich auch freuen. Ich hab' meine Sicherheitszone verlassen und nur einen Hund dabei. Caroline: Max, soll ich zusätzlich zu meiner Grabrede was aus meinem Kindertagebuch vorlesen? Max: Solltest du nicht, aber du wirst es trotzdem tun. Caroline: Weihnachtsmorgen 1997. Antonia hat mich mit heißem Kakao und meinen Lieblingspfefferminzplätzchen geweckt. Danach gab's Geschenke. Max: Weihnachtsmorgen 1997. Hab' Mom kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht geschüttet. Neujahrstag: Immer noch keine Regung. Caroline: Das ist das einzige Foto von uns, das noch übrig ist. Das war unser erstes gemeinsames Halloween. Ich war vier. Sieh dir dieses unglaublich süße Kükenkostüm an, das sie mir gemacht hat. Piep, piep. Bebe: Ach, wie süß. Max: Auto. Ich hatte nie ein Halloweenkostüm. Ich bin mit wirren Haaren von Tür zu Tür getorkelt und hab' den Leuten weißgemacht ich wär' meine Mutter. Bebe: Letztes Halloween ging ich als mein Arzt, Michael. Und mein kleiner Kumpel hier als sein Liebhaber Joseph. War 'n Reinfall. Caroline: Antonia war immer da für mich. Halloween, Weihnachten, Ostern an den Feiertagen. eigentlich jeden Tag. Sie war wirklich wie eine Mutter für mich. Bebe: Und Ihre richtige Mutter? Max: Hey, was kann der Hund so außer furzen und traurig sein? Sie hatte 'ne Affäre und wurde verstoßen. Das is' ihr wunder Punkt, nicht dran lecken. Caroline: Schon gut, Max. Ich hab' keinen Schutz nötig. Max: Du brauchst keinen Schutz? Wer bist du? Jeder mit dem ich je etwas hatte? Caroline: Bebe, ja, meine Mutter war untreu und da hat mein Vater sie rausgeworfen. Aber ich hatte Antonia, die sich um mich kümmerte. Sie war meine Familie. Bebe: War bestimmt nicht leicht, jeder braucht eine Mutter. Ich würde verrückt werden ohne meine Mutter. Sie fährt mich zu all meinen Terminen. Max: Aber Sie fahren doch selbst. Bebe: Ja.... Aber ich sollte eigentlich nicht. IM BEERDIGUNGSINSTITUT – PHILADELPHIA; TAG Caroline und Max wollen sich in das Kondolenzbuch eintragen. Caroline: Ist doch okay, dass Bebe im Auto wartet, oder? Immerhin haben wir ja das Fenster aufgelassen. Max: Und sie hat 'n Napf und 'n Kauknochen hat sie auch. Caroline: Gut, tragen wir uns ein. Max, ich muss Fassung bewahren, wenn ich die Familie treffe. Ich darf nicht so emotional sein. Ohh, sieh doch, wie meine Hand zittert. Das is' furchtbar. (sie hustet und reißt eine Seite aus dem Buch) Was? Das war 'ne schreckliche Unterschrift und auf der Seite waren nur fünf andere Namen. (gibt Max das zusammengeknüllte Blatt) Werd' das Ding los. Max: Werd' das Ding los? Wer bist du? Jeder mit dem ich je was hatte? Caroline: Caroline Channing. Hier, Max. Och... oh sieh nur, die Blumen und das alles. Wirklich wunderschön. Max: Erledigt. Caroline: Du heißt Phil E.Cheese Steak?! Max: Ich durfte es ja nicht mehr erwähnen. Das hier dient mir als Gedächtnisstütze. Caroline: Okay, Max. Gleich werden 'ne Menge Leute meine Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchen. Also bitte, sei geduldig und bleib in der Nähe, damit ich mich anlehnen kann. Und wenn jemand anfängt zu sehr zu weinen, dann schubs ihn weg. Es dürfen keine Tränen auf das Kleid. ich muss es bis neun Uhr wieder zurückgeben. Frau: Du bist hier. Caroline: Es geht los, Max. Caroline umarmt die weinende Frau. Frau: '''Ich hatte eigentlich ihn gemeint. '''Caroline: Aber natürlich. Dieser Tag ist schwer für uns alle. Max: Das war ja echt heftig. Caroline und Max gehen zu einer Gedenktafel mit Bildern von Antonia. Caroline: Oh, Max, sieh nur... Das ist Antonia. Max: Oh, sie sieht wirklich nett aus. Caroline: Das war sie. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie beim Militär war. Aber das erklärt, wieso mein Bett immer so perfekt gemacht war. Max: Du wusstest nicht, dass deine Nanny ein Marine war? Ich hätte ja damit geprahlt. Yo, anderes reiches Kind, meine Nanny bricht dir dein Genick!. Caroline: Oh, sieh nur, ihre Schwestern. Cecelia und Angela... und da sind ihre Nichten und Neffen und da ist.... kein Foto von mir. Ach so, mein Bild wird im Sarg sein mit den anderen VIPs. Max: Gibts dann auch Champagner statt Weihwasser? Anthony: '''Guten Tag, Ladies. Ich bin Anthony. Antonias Neffe. Ein trauriger Tag, hm? '''Caroline: Ja, das ist es. Anthony: Oh, ein gutes Mittel gegen meine Trauer. Caroline umarmt ihn, Anthony grapscht ihr an den Po. Caroline: Oh! Anthony! Hör auf, wir sind Familie. Ich bin Caroline Channing. Anthony: '''Du bist Caroline Heiß soweit ich weiß. Seid ihr versorgt oder braucht ihr Bargeldumschläge? '''Max: Äh... ich brauch' immer Bargeldumschläge. Caroline: Tut mir leid, Umschläge wofür? Anthony: '''Bei italienischen Totenwachen gibt man der Familie eine Spende, nachdem man sich den Toten angesehen hat. '''Max: Also Pay-Per-View? Anthony: '''Der war echt gut. Willst du nachher meine Briefmarken sehen? '''Caroline: Wir fahren danach sofort zurück, aber ja... Anthony, danke, wir nehmen einen Umschlag. Anthony: 'Die Leiche liegt gleich da vorn. Einfach geradeaus. ''Caroline und Max betreten den Raum, an dessen ende der offene Sarg steht. '''Caroline: Anthony, hör auf. Ich bin nervös, ich hab' noch nie zuvor 'ne Leiche gesehen. Max: Ich jede Menge. Ein paar gingen auf mein Konto. Caroline: Ich hab' kein Bargeld, hast du was dabei? Max: Ich check mein Portemonnaie.'' (holt eine Plastiktüte heraus) Das ist 'n echter Ziploc, keiner von den gefälschten. '''Caroline:' Kleb' gut zu, damit die Leute denken, da sind nur Vierteldollar drin. Max, wir sind die nächsten. Ich hab' angst, halt meine Hand. Max: Händchenhalten? Wer bist du? Jeder Typ den ich je abserviert hab'? Caroline: Bitte, Max, ich bin nervös. Max: Oh, Gott! Caroline: Danke. Max: So, gib' sie zurück. Was? ich hab' noch nie so 'ne lange Beziehung gehabt. Abgesehen davon, muss das Geld in den Umschlag. Caroline: Ach, sie sieht so friedlich aus. Hi, Antonia, ich bin's, Caroline. Soll ich sie küssen? Die Familie sieht her und die Lady vor uns hat sie geküsst. Max: Gib alles, ich glaub' nicht, dass sie sich wehrt. Caroline: Okay, ich zähl' bis drei. Eins... zwei... nein, (will Antonia küssen, stößt gegen Max und das Kleingeld fällt in den Sarg) Max, halt meine Hand während ich.... Was sollen wir tun? Nein, Hände weg, wir wollten es sowieso spenden. Max: Nicht alles davon. Das sind die Cheese Steak Mäuse. Caroline: Lass gut sein, komm. Ich bin untröstlich, entschuldigen Sie vielmals. Ich bin ein reines Nervenbündel, Sie verstehen? Cecelia: Ich bin Cecelia, Antonias - Caroline: - Schwester. Ich weiß. Sie sehen ihr ja so ähnlich. Ich bin Caroline. Cecelia: ''' Caroline wer? '''Caroline: Oh. Caroline Channing. Cecelia: ''' Caroline Channing wer? '''Caroline: Sie haben gerade viel zu verarbeiten, verständlich. Es war ein emotionaler Tag für uns alle. Cecelia: '''Wer ist die Kleine? Du! Ich glaube dich kenn' ich irgendwoher. Bist du nicht Rickys Freundin aus Rochester? '''Max: Könnte sein. Was springt für mich raus? Caroline: Antonia hat sich um mich gekümmert, als ich klein war. Cecelia: Oh. Antonia war Ihr Babysitter. Sehr nett von Ihnen zu kommen. Caroline: Sie war wohl kaum ein Babysitter. Sie war für mich da, zehn Jahre lang. Jeden Tag. Caroline, Caroline Channing. Cecelia: 'Tut mir leid, aber ich weiß nicht, wer Sie sind, Schätzchen. Auch wenn Sie unablässig versuchen, Ihren Namen in meinen Kopf zu meißeln. Entschuldigen Sie mich, ich brauche eine Zigarette. Und danach werde ich jede Menge Pennys von meiner Schwester klauben müssen. Das ist ein Sarg und kein Wunschbrunnen. ''Caroline und Max sitzen unter den anderen Gästen am Sarg. '''Caroline: Diese Beerdigung is' ja wohl voll deprimierend. Max: Total. So 'ne Leiche im Raum ist meistens 'n Stimmungskiller. Außer bei 'ner irischen Totenwache. Da würden wir jetzt Bier Pong auf dem Sarg spielen. Caroline: Nein. Ich versteh' nicht, wie es möglich ist, das die Familie nichts von mir weiß. Hat Antonia etwa nie was von mir erzählt? Max: Denken wir an das Positive. Anthony fand deinen Arsch geil. Caroline: Ich weiß, was Antonia und ich hatten. Und zwar genau das hier. Piep, piep. Das hatten wir. Max: Das ist viel. Caroline: Aber die Familie scheint das nicht zu kümmern. Schade, dabei hatte ich eine ganz tolle Grabrede. Frau: '''Wirklich? '''Caroline: Ja, so ist es. Möchten Sie, dass ich sie mit Ihnen teile? Frau: Ich möchte das sogar unbedingt. Max: Du kannst die alte Lady nicht mit deiner Grabrede bombardieren. Lass das. Caroline: Sie sagt, dass sie meine Grabrede hören will. Max: Sie ist 100. Sie denkt bestimmt, du redest von einem Grabpfleger. Frau: ''(zu einer anderen Frau)'' '''Hast du einen Stift? Sie sagt, Sie hat einen tollen Grabpfleger. '''Caroline: Nein, Mam, ich hab' nicht Grabpflege, sondern Grabrede gesagt. Eine ganz tolle Grabrede. Frau: '''Wieso sollten Sie die Grabrede halten? '''Caroline: Weil ich Caroline Channing bin. Frau: '''Wer? '''Caroline: Caroline Channing. Antonia war meine Nanny. Meine Familie war reich, aber dann hat mein Vater alle übers Ohr gehauen und wir wurden zum Aussatz der Gesellschaft. Das wurde damals nur davon getoppt, dass Mel Gibson die Juden hasst. Es ist unmöglich, dass Sie das nicht mehr wissen. Frau: '''Schätzchen, ich erinnere mich nicht einmal mehr wie ich hergekommen bin. '''Caroline: Ich fass' es einfach nicht. Jahrelang hab' ich versucht daran zu glauben das, wenn schon die eigene Mutter nicht imstande ist mich zu lieben, es wenigstens Antonia tut. Jetzt sitz' ich hier und erkenne, das niemand mich geliebt hat. Ich war nur 'n Gehaltscheck. Eins von vielen Kindern, das Sie versorgt hat. Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich hergekommen bin. Ich geh' nochmal auf die Toilette, dann können wir gehen. Caroline geht. Max steht auf und geht zu Antonias Schwester. Max: Entschuldigen Sie bitte, hi. Max, Ricky's Mädchen. Ich weiß, das ist eine schwere Zeit für Sie, aber es ist auch eine schwere Zeit für meine Freundin und.... auch wenn Sie nie von ihr gehört haben, vielleicht könnten Sie rübergehen und ihr sagen, Sie würden sich erinnern. Und Antonia hätte sie erwähnt. Ich weiß, das Gegenteil ist der Fall und es wäre eine Lüge. Ich würde Sie auch entschädigen, aber meine Rentenbeiträge liegen in der Kiste auf Ihrer Schwester. Cecelia: '''Hör zu. Das ihr Beide hier überhaupt geduldet worden seid, liegt daran, dass dein Ricky so nett zu Onkel Joe war, als er damals vom Dach gefallen ist. Aber jetzt müsst ihr gehen. '''Max: Okay, wie Sie wollen. Aber Ricky fährt Onkel Joe bestimmt nicht mehr zur Dialyse. Max geht in den Flur und befestigt Carolines Foto an der Gedenktafel. Caroline kommt hinzu. Caroline: Max, was machst du da? Max: Die Familie erinnert sich wieder. Ich sollte es aufhängen. Caroline: Oh, mein Gott. Du hängst mein Foto auf, um mich aufzumuntern?! Bin ich so 'n Häufchen Elend? Max: Irgendwie schon. Das Foto gehört nunmal da hin. Wer würde dieses Kind nicht gern kennen? Hat mich gefreut, Antonia. Bitte suchen Sie uns nicht heim. Jetzt gibt's 'ne fette Portion Cheese Steaks. Caroline: Max, bitte tu es runter. Es ist wirklich peinlich, niemand hier hat eine Ahnung wer ich bin. Meg: ' Sie haben auch mich nicht gekannt, Küken. ''Eine ältere Frau kommt hinzu. '''Max: Hey, wen nennen Sie hier Küken? Caroline: Mich. Das war Antonias Kosename für mich. Sie wissen wer ich bin? Meg: Natürlich tu ich das. Antonias kleines Küken. Ihr Piep. Sie hat Sie geliebt, genauso wie dieses niedliche Kükenkostüm. Der ganze Küchentisch hat geklebt und war voller Federn und Pailletten, aber sie hat sich so sehr gewünscht, dass Sie funkeln. Sie hat Sie so geliebt. Ich hätte nie gewagt, mich zu beschweren. Caroline: Tut mir Leid, wie war doch gleich Ihr Name? Meg: '''Ich bin Meg O'Hara, ich war ihre Mitbewohnerin... und ihre Geliebte. Wir waren dreißig Jahre zusammen. '''Max/Caroline: '''Das Militär! '''Meg: Unglaublich, oder? Ich meine, ich bitte Sie, das bin ich, wie ich einen Arm um sie lege vor einem Panzer. Und die Familie hat es trotzdem nicht geschnallt. Max: Vintage Lesben! Sehr cool. Meg: Ich weiß, das Toni gewollt hätte, das Sie die hier kriegen. Ach, danke, dass Sie gekommen sind, Küken. Vermutlich sind Sie der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, der sie genauso geliebt hat wie ich. Caroline nimmt eine Plastikhülle mit Fotos entgegen und umarmt Meg. Caroline: Ah, Max, sieh nur. Weihnachten. Und mein Geburtstag. Und die Teen Choice Awards. Ein Mann kommt herein, sieht das Caroline weint und drückt Max einen Umschlag in die Hand. Mann: ''' Mein herzliches Beileid. '''Max: Danke. DAS DINER – WILLIAMSBURG; NACHT Caroline und Max kommen aus Philadelphia zurück. Max trägt einen Karton mit Cheese Steaks. Max: Philly Cheese Steaks für alle! Caroline: Nur jemand der zwei Stunden in 'nem Chevy mit neun Cheese Steaks und 'nem furzenden Tier gesessen hat, hat gelebt. Max: Was? Ich hab' meins im Auto gegessen. Earl, die Beerdigung war der Hammer. Dir ist was entgangen. Da waren heiße Achtzigjährige und die hatten jede Menge Pillen zum Einschmeißen dabei. Earl: Süße, in meinem Alter geht man nicht mal in die Nähe von Beerdigungen. Du döst kurz ein und schon bist du sechs Stunden damit beschäftigt, dich wieder auszubuddeln. Max und Caroline gehen in die Küche. Max: Hey, wie geht's dir, Küken? Caroline: Mir geht's gut, danke. Und Max, wenn ich sterbe ist es mir egal wer zu meiner Beerdigung kommt, solange du da bist. Max: Der Mörder kommt immer. Er muss die Cops von seiner Fährte abbringen, kapiert? Caroline: Und kein Sarg, spar' dir das Geld. Schubs mich ins Loch mit 'nem Diorkostüm und Smoky Eyes. Außer ich bin fett, dann verbrenn' mich. Max: Ich will gar keine Beerdigung. Wenn ich sterbe, stopft meine Leiche in eine Kanone und schieß mich direkt ins Trump Casino CURRENT TOTAL: $114.50 NEW TOTAL: $77.00 Kategorie:Transkripte